chicken is (Not) my style
by Lovara
Summary: Kris yang jadi juragan ayam, tapi takut sama ayam. karena trauma pas masih kecil. Terus Kris suka sama Tao yang kerja disana. Pokoknya Kristao FF. Gak ada crack. yaoi.


**Chicken is (not) my style.**

**Author: Masih sama kayak FF yang lain.**

**Genre: Komedi kalo lucu, kalo gak lucu berarti angst.**

**Rate: Aman untuk anak balita.**

**Pairing: Kris x Sooman *Diwushu* Kris x Tao. Tao x Kris juga boleh.**

**Setting: Zimbabwe belok kanan.**

**Summary: Kris yang takut sama ayam, tapi jadi juragan ayam. Karena ngewarisin usaha ayam milik papahnya. Terus dia suka sama Zitao yang kerja ditempat papahnya Kris.**

**...**

**FF INI HANYA FIKTIF BELAKA. TEMPAT DAN KEJADIAN YANG ADA DALAM INI HANYA PEMIKIRAN GILA PENULIS. JADI MUSTAHIL BANGET KALO BENERAN KEJADIAN DI KORIYA SANA.**

**...**

**BACA FF INI JANGAN DIBAWA SERIUS YA GAES, KALO MAU SERIUS SAMA PACAR AJA. BUAT YANG JOMBLO, YA ITU DERITA ELO.**

**...**

**YANG ALERGI BIASNYA DINISTAIN DIHARAPKAN DENGAN SANGAT UNTUK TIDAK MENGKONSUMSI FF INI, PENULIS TIDAK BERTANGGUNG JAWAB JIKA SEANDAINYA NEKAT MEMBACA DAN SETELAHNYA TERKENA SAWAN.**

**...**

Kris bingung. Dia kudu nangis apa kudu senang hari ini. Soalnya hari ini dia dapet surat yang isinya warisan dari papahnya yang meninggal 3 bulan yang lalu. Kalo mamahnya Kris udah meninggal pas Kris masih kecil. Jadi Kris sekarang Cuma sama papahnya, nah sekarang papahnya udah gak ada Kris jadi sebatang tiang *coret* kara.

Kris baca lagi surat wasiat dari papahnya. Dibaca sampe mata Kris belo juga tulisan itu gak bakalan berubah. Isi surat wasiat itu.

_**Dear Kris anak papah yang cakep.**_

_**Mungkin kalo kamu baca surat ini, papah udah bahagia sama mamah kamu di surga.**_

Kris ngebatin. "Papah ke surga sekarang, mamah udah reinkarnasi lagi keles"

Ia lanjutin baca suratnya.

_**Kris, papah tau selama ini papah gak pernah bahagian kamu kayak orang tua yang lain. Papah selalu keras sama kamu, tapi semua itu biar kamu jadi anak yang tegar dan gak manja.**_

Mungkin kali ini Kris kudu nangis.

_**Papah tau hidup papah ga bakal lama lagi. Karena itu papah mau ngasih tau kalo kamu berhak nerima semua warisan dari papah. Papah Cuma bisa pesen kalo jangan dihambur-hamburin warisan papah, kamu kelola sendiri sampe jadi lebih gede. Papah ninggalin kamu peternakan ayam yang di Korea, disana para pekerja papah udah papah kasih tau buat bantu kamu nanti.**_

_**Kayaknya cukup segini aja surat wasiat dari papah. Gak usah dibales juga gak apa-apa, papah orangnya bukan pendendam.**_

Kris facepalm baca kata-kata ini. Dibawah ada tulisan lagi.

_**Ps: Rumah mewah yang ada dikawasan Gangnam, jangan dijual. Itu punya orang lain, bukan punya papah. Jadi kamu gak bisa ngejualnya.**_

_**Salam manis, papah.**_

Kris meramas surat wasiat dari papahnya. Ia jauh-jauh dateng dari China ternyata Cuma disuruh ngurusi peternakan ayam punya papahnya. Bukannya Kris anak durhaka atau gimana, tapi sebenernya Kris ada trauma gitu sama ayam.

_**Flashback.**_

_**Papahnya Kris baru aja merintis usaha jualan ayam di China. Waktu itu Kris masih berumur 3 tahun, umur bocah lagi lucu-lucunya. Karena mamahnya udah gak ada, jadi yang ngurusin semua keperluan Kris itu papahnya. **_

_**Suatu sore yang cerah, Kris baru aja dimandiin sama papahnya. Kris yang waktu itu masih bocah polos, suka banget lari-larian gak pake baju alis bugil. Apalagi kalo baru mandi, Kris bakal lari keliling rumah sebelum akhirnya capek dan make baju. Kalo di umur Kris yang sekarang dia lari-lari sambil bugil mungkin udah diciduk sama satpol PP.**_

"_**Kris, jangan larian gitu ntar jatoh" teriak papahnya Kris sambil bawa baju ganti buat Kris.**_

"_**Papihh coba tangkep Kris~" teriak Kris sambil lari telanjang.**_

_**Kris lagi muterin rumah sampe 3x, pas puteran ke 4, dia malah lari ke halaman belakang, tempat dimana papahnya melihara ayam jago buat diternakan. Kris mendadak mengerem kakinya pas dia dicegat sama seekor ayam jago yang mungkin dia ketua dari semua ayam jago. Wajahnya keliatan serem, kayak preman pasar, di pipi kanan ada codetnya, matanya satu pake penutup, disayap kanan ada tatto ayam betina pake bikini. *gak deng***_

_**Kris ngeliatin si ayam dan si ayam ngeliatin Kris. Mereka berdua gak ada yang gerak. Tiba-tiba aja ayam itu hilang dari pandangan Kris, mungkin ayam itu punya kemampuan missdirectionnya Kuroko. Kris yang **__**bego**__** *coret* polos masih diem ditempat sampai beberapa detik kemudian Kris nangis kejer.**_

_**Petok...**_

_**Itunya Kris ditotol sama si ayam. Yah, mungkin si ayam ngira kalo itunya Kris sejenis cacing alaska jadi main samber aja. Papahnya Kris langsung dateng pas denger Kris nangis kenceng banget.**_

"_**Kamu kenapa Kris?" tanya si papah khawatir takut kalo Kris kena sawan.**_

"_**Huwaaa... papah...ayamnya nakal..." jawab Kris nangis sambil megangin itunya.**_

"_**Nakal kenapa ayamnya?"**_

"_**Punya Kris ditotol...huwaaaaa..."**_

_**Papahnya Kris ngelihat itu nya sedikit merah, gak sampe luka sih untungnya.**_

"_**Udah ah jangan nangis gitu, anak cowok masa nangis. Anggep aja latihan buat sunat ntar kalo udah gede" bujuk papahnya Kris.**_

_**Malemnya Kris makan pake lauk ayam yang tadi notol punya dia. Kris makan membabi buta, mungkin bales dendam gitu ceritanya.**_

_**Flashback kelar.**_

...

Memang sih sekarang peternakan ayam punya papahnya Kris udah buka cabang di Korea, yang artinya sekarang Kris jadi kaya mendadak. Tapi ya itu, soal trauma itu. Sampe sekarang Kris masih takut sama ayam, takut itunya ditotol lagi. Pas itunya masih kecil aja ditotol ayam, gimana sekarang udah gede? Bisa jadi buat rebutan ayam-ayam ntar. Pokoknya **Chicken Isn't My Style.**

Kris udah 15 menit mondar-mandir di depan peternakan. Dia galau, mau masuk apa nggak. Kalo pas masuk takutnya dia diserbu sama ayam. Siapa tau berita penotolan Kris dulu udah sampe ditelinga ayam-ayam Korea dan mereka menceritakannya turun temurun ke anak cucu.

"Mau cari siapa ya~?" sebuah suara lirih nan merdu terdengar ditelinga Kris. Kris harap sih itu bukan suara dedemit atau yang lain.

Kris melongo. Mulutnya terbuka lebar. Wajahnya persis orang idiot pas ngeliat wujud dari suara yang dia dengar tadi.

"Mau cari siapa?" tanya orang itu plus wajah bingungnya yang cute.

"Ah? Emh... kenalin nama ku Kris" Kris mengulurkan tangannya.

"Zitao..." jawab orang itu.

Kris bersumpah kalo tangan Zitao ini halus banget, kain sutra yang biasa dia pake buat ngelap tangan aja kalah halusnya.

"Eh? Kris? Kris Ge?" seru Tao antusias.

Kris mengangguk.

"Ya ampun Ge, kami semua udah nunggu Gege dari Minggu lalu" kata Tao sambil menarik tangan Kris untuk masuk.

"Em, Tao? bisa kau buka dulu gerbangnya sebelum menarikku masuk?"

"Oya..."

**...**

Tao langsung membawa Kris ke kamar *coret* ke ruangan yang tulisannya khusus untuk karyawan. Disana ada bapak-bapak yang duduk sambil nulis sesuatu.

"Permisi permisi ada pengumuman penting" teriak Tao kenceng.

Bapak-bapak yang disana berhenti dari aktifitasnya, mereka menatap Kris yang berdiri disebelah Tao.

"Ini Kris Ge, dia yang bakalan jadi pemilik baru peternakan ini" ucap Tao memperkenalkan Kris.

Kris menundukkan badannya sopan.

"Mohon bantuannya..." kata Kris.

Gak ada jawaban. Mereka lanjut nulis-nulis lagi. Kris dongkol setengah tiang.

"Ayo Ge, aku ajak keliling peternakan" Tao lagi-lagi menyeret Kris. Kris nurut aja, lumayanlah diseret-seret sama makhluk cute macem Tao.

"Ini tempat untuk menetaskan telur ayam, telur ayamnya dikasih selimut biar hangat" jelas Tao pas mereka masuk keruangan yang memang suhunya lumayan hangat. Diruangan itu kira-kira ada ratusan telur ayam. Buat sarapan setaun kayaknya gak abis-abis.

"Terus kandang ini buat anak ayam yang baru menetas, disini mereka masih dikasih vitamin biar sehat"

Kris ngebatin. "Enak banget anak ayam dikasih vitamin, dulu pas aku kecil perasaan ga pernah dikasih vitamin"

"Nah, kalo yang ini kandang buat mereka kawin"

"Kok itu ayam jagonya Cuma satu?" tanya Kris ngeliat tiap kandang isinya 1 ayam jago dan puluhan ayam betina.

"Oh itu, 1 ayam jago memang bisa untuk 30 ayam betina" jawab Tao.

"Jadi kayak poligami gitu?"

Tao mengiyakan perkataan Kris.

"Jadi pengen jadi ayam" ucap Kris lirih.

"Hmm? Gege bilang sesuatu?" tanya Tao.

"Ah, nggak kok..."

Kris ngeliatin si ayam jago yang keliatan songong karena dikelilingi banyak ayam betina.

Petok...

Si ayam kayaknya gak suka kalo diliatin sama Kris, dia ambil ancang-ancang ngajak berantem. Bulu dilehernya berdiri semua. Kris langsung lari menyusul Tao yang udah didepan. Takut ayamnya tiba-tiba terbang terus notol.

Akhirnya Tao menunjukkan kamar yang nantinya bakal ditempatin sama Kris dan Kris bersyukur karena kamar Tao ada didepan kamar dia. Lumayanlah bisa modus kalo malem-malem.

"Selamat istirahat Ge~ Besok Gege mulai bekerja disini" kata Tao sambil senyum imut.

"Kerja?" ulang Kris.

"Iya, kerja. Disini semua orang gak ada yang menganggur. Meskipun Gege pemilik peternakan ini, Gege tetap harus bekerja" jawab Tao.

Kris melongo.

Kerja dipernakan? Berarti kudu deket-deket sama ayam. Kalo deket-deket sama ayam, potensi di totol makin gede.

"Aaaaa..." batin Kris berteriak.

**...**

Semalem Kris mimpi kerja-kejaran ala film india sama Tao. Mimpi yang sangat indah kalo aja gak ada yang gedor-gedor pintu kamar Kris.

"Kris Hyung? Buruan bangun udah waktunya kerja" teriak suara itu. Yang pasti bukan suara Tao.

Kris melek, dia liat jam di hapenya, masih jam 5 pagi.

"Hmm... 5 menit lagi" jawab Kris masih ngantuk pake banget.

"Gege~ cepetan bangun, kalo kesiangan ntar rejekinya dipatok ayam~" Nah yang ini baru suara renyah Tao.

Dua kata keramat buat Kris. Ayam sama dipatok. Udah cukup itu nya Kris aja yang pernah dipatok ayam, jangan sampe sekarang rejeki dia juga mau dipatok. Kris buru-buru bangun, cuci muka, gosok gigi pake jaket terus keluar kamar. Di depan udah ada Tao sama cowok satu gak tau siapa, tapi akrab banget sama Tao.

"Gege, kenalin ini Jongin. Dia kerja disini juga"

Kris ngeliatin Jongin dari atas sampe bawah terus ke atas lagi. Siaga satu. Kayaknya Jongin ini ada potensi buat ganggu aksi PDKT Kris.

"Jong, ini Kris Ge. Dia sekarang yang jadi pemilik peternakan ini"

Mereka berdua salaman.

"Tao? Jongin? Dicariin sama Chen Hyung" satu lagi cowok yang muncul.

Radar Kris udah kayak mobil ambulan bawa orang sekarat. Satu lagi yang bisa jadi potensi gangguan.

"Ohya Ge, kalo ini Sehun. Sehun, ini Kris Ge. Sekarang dia jadi pemilik peternakan"

Sehun sama Kris salaman.

**...**

Kris udah pake apron plastik, sepatu bot warna hijau sama megang sekop ditangannya. Dia melongo ngeliat Sehun sama Jongin yang lagi bersihin kandang ayam. Bau kotoran ayam gak usah ditanya lagi deh. Kayaknya abis ini Kris bener-bener gak bakalan makan ayam lagi.

"Hyung bantuin sini, jangan diem aja disitu" kata Jongin sambil nyerokin kotoran ayam.

Kris mau muntah rasanya. Dia masuk ke dalam kandang ayam, yang lebarnya kayak lapangan futsal. Dengan jijik, Kris nyerokin kotoran ayam ke dalam bak. Tugas Tao yang nanti mindahin bak-bak isi kotoran ayam ini ke gudang, buat pupuk ntar.

"Tiap pagi kerjaannya gini?" tanya Kris antara mau muntah sama gumoh.

"Iya donk Hyung, emang kudu apa lagi kerjanya?" kata Jongin yang keliatan udah jago.

Kris ngeliatin otot tangan Jongin sama Sehun yang lumayan kebentuk, mungkin efek tiap pagi nyerokin kotoran ayam. Kris jadi pengen punya otot lengan kayak mereka, sapa tau aja ntar Tao jadi suka sama dia.

Satu jam berlalu dan akhirnya mereka bertiga kelar nyerokin kotoran ayam. Pinggang Kris rasanya udah mau patah. Baru aja ia mau duduk, Sehun sama Jongin udah manggil lagi. Kali ini mereka kudu ngeratain serbuk kayu yang jadi alas kandang.

"Hah...hah...abis ini...ngapain...?" tanya Kris ngos-ngosan.

"Cuma ngambilin telor Hyung, abis itu kita bisa istirahat" jawab Sehun.

Kris ngucap syukur. Seenggaknya ngambilin telor pekerjaan yang lumayan gampang.

"Ada berapa ayam, yang kudu diambil telornya?" tanya Kris semangat lagi.

"Yah, Cuma 10 kandang Hyung. Satu kandang isinya 30 ayam" jawab Jongin.

Kris pingsan dengan mulut berbusa.

**...**

Malam harinya badan Kris sakit semua. Pinggang sama tangannya berasa mau copot. Seharian tadi dia udah bersihin kandang ayam, ngambilin telor yang kandangnya selapangan basket, ngangkutin ayam-ayam yang mau dijual ditambah ngasih makan ayam yang berakhir Kris lari gara-gara ada ayam jago yang gak suka Kris masuk kandang.

Tok...Tok...

Pintu kamar Kris diketuk pelan. Kris sengaja diem biar dikira udah tidur.

"Gege? Makan malam udah siap"

Suara Tao. Kris langsung berdiri dan membuka pintu.

Tao senyum manis. "Gege mau makan?"

"Iya bentar ya, Gege mau cuci muka dulu" kata Kris.

"Oke, aku tunggu disini"

Pagi sama siang tadi, Kris gak napsu makan kalo inget dia gak sengaja megang kotoran ayam langsung.

Dapur ternyata merangkap meja makan. Disana udah ada Sehun, Jongin, Chen sama satu lagi Kris gak tau. Kalo sama Chen, Kris udah kenal. Dia yang tadi bantuin Kris ngasih makan ayam-ayam.

"Gege ini Xiumin Hyung, dia yang jadi koki disini" kata Tao memperkenalkan Xiumin yang punya body rada semok.

Pas Xiumin sama Kris salaman, Kris ngerasa kalo Chen ngeliatin Kris sambil ngerapalin mantra. Kris buru-buru lepasin tangan Xiumin.

"Biar kalian semangat lagi, aku buatin sup ayam ginseng" kata Xiumin sambil bawa semangkok gede sop ayam.

Sehun sama Jongin udah ambil ancang-ancang rebutan ayam sebelum Xiumin ngegetok kepala mereka pake centong nasi. "Biar yang tua dulu yang ngambil" katanya garang.

Sehun sama Jongin nurut daripada ntar mereka gak dapet jatah makan.

**...**

Ternyata Kris selama ini salah, bukan Cuma Sehun sama Jongin yang jadi penghalang. Rupanya para ayam-ayam juga jadi penghalang Kris buat deketin Tao. Tiap Kris mau ngelancarin jurus gombalnya selalu saja ada ayam yang tiba-tiba muncul. Kris yang trauma sama ayam yang tiba-tiba muncul, langsung aja lari ketakutan.

"Kris Ge kenapa ya?" ujar Tao melihat Kris yang tiba-tiba saja lari menjauhinya.

"Petok...?" kata si ayam.

Sore ini Kris rencananya mau modusin Tao. Kris udah siapin mental buat masuk kandang ayam, soalnya Tao lagi ngasih makan ayam dikandang belakang. Kris ngeliatin Tao yang dikerubutin ayam-ayam laper. Kaki kanan Kris udah masuk ke dalam kandang, tiba-tiba aja ayam jago disana langsung lari mau notol kaki Kris.

"Huwaaa..." jerit Kris kayak anak perawan.

Ayam jago tadi ngeliatin Kris, tatapan matanya seolah ngasih tau kalo Kris dilarang masuk kandang miliknya. Kris juga gak mau kalah, dia bales natap ayam jago itu.

"Gege sedang apa?" tanya Tao ngeliat adegan tatap-tatapan antara Kris sama ayam jago.

"Ah? Nggak apa-apa, itu ayamnya galak banget" tunjuk Kris pada ayam jago yang tadi udah niat mau notol dia.

"Galak? Dia malahan yang paling kalem Ge, diantara semua ayam jago disini" kata Tao sambil ngelatin si ayam jago yang pasang wajah innocent.

"_**Kalem darimana coba?!"**_ teriak Kris dalam hati.

"Gege mau coba ngasih makan ayam? Itung-itung latihan, biar traumanya ilang?"

Kris mikir. Mungkin ini kesempatan dia buat PDKT sama Tao.

"Boleh sih, tapi itu ayam jagonya bisa disingkirin dulu gak?" kata Kris masih takut sama si ayam jago.

Kris ngeliatin Tao yang lagi nasehatin si ayam jago. Ayam jago itu keliatannya nurut sama Tao, dia langsung berjalan ke pojokan. Kris masuk ke dalam kandang. Aman sodara-sodara, gak ada ayam jago yang notol dia. Tao mengambil segenggam pakan ayam lalu memberikannya pada Kris.

Baru juga Kris bisa bernapas lega, tiba-tiba saja si ayam jantan langsung lari kearah Kris. Mungkin ayam jantan itu gak terima kalo ayam betina punya dia ngerubutin Kris yang lagi ngasih makan.

"Huwaaa...Hush...Hush..." teriak Kris sambil ngusir si ayam jantan.

**...**

"Maaf ya Ge, gara-gara Tao muka Gege jadi gini" kata Tao yang lagi ngobatin wajah Kris.

Tadi adegan kejar-kejaran antara Kris dan ayam jantan berakhir dengan Kris jatoh bangun dihalaman belakang, pas Kris jatuh, si ayam sempet-sempetnya notol wajah Kris sampe merah-merah. Untung aja tadi Chen sama Xiumin dateng buat nolongin Kris.

"Bukan salah Tao kok, Gege aja yang gak hati-hati" ucap Kris kalem, padahal dalem hatinya udah ada rencana mau ngebakar itu ayam.

"Sakit ya Ge?" tanya Tao.

"Yang ngobatin manis sih, jadinya gak sakit lagi" jawab Kris pasang senyum ganteng.

Kris berhasil membuat Tao merona.

"Ihh Gege, Tao itu ganteng tauk~ bukan manis" Taonya malu-malu panda.

"Yang ganteng itu Gege, kalo Tao itu manis. Biasanya yang ganteng itu cocok sama yang manis"

Jurus kedua Kris keluar. Wajahnya Tao udah kayak strawberry sekarang.

"Tao..?"

"Hmm?"

"Tau gak bedanya kamu sama ujian?" tanya Kris.

"Haa? Emangnya apa Ge?"

"Sama-sama perlu diperjuangkan karena menyangkut masa depan Gege"

"Masa depan Gege?" ulang Tao.

"Iya masa depan Gege. Sama kamu..."

Duh Kris, kamu bikin anak orang kayak udang rebus gitu. Ngerasa usahanya berhasil, Kris mulai melancarkan lagi jurus gombalisasi no jutsu miliknya.

"Tau kan kalo alfabet itu dimulai dari ABC?"

"Tao bukan bodoh Ge, tentu saja Tao tau itu" kata Tao sambil cemberut.

"Kalo angka?"

"Dari 123.." jawab Tao.

"Nah, kalo cinta itu dimulai dengan aku dan kamu..." Kris senyum ganteng level 3.

Tao Cuma bisa senyum malu-malu gemesin.

"Senyum kamu kadar alkoholnya berapa persen sih? Kok memabukkan?"

"Udah ah Ge, Tao mau ke dapur dulu" kata Tao yang sepertinya gak kuat sama jurus gombal Kris.

"Oke Kris, kau berhasil. Sering-sering aja melakukan ini" kata Kris membanggakan dirinya sendiri.

"Petok...?"

Kris noleh ke kanan. Si ayam jago yang tadi notol dia udah ada disana.

"Tolong ada ayam rabies...!" teriak Kris sambil lari.

**...**

Di dapur, Tao milih bantuin Xiumin buat makan malam. Tao emang gak jago masak kayak Xiumin, tapi lumayanlah dia bisa bantu ngalusin bumbu-bumbu.

"Duh, garemnya abis" ujar Xiumin melihat kotak garam kosong melompong.

"Aku beli ya Hyung, sekalian jalan-jalan cari udara segar"

"Tapi ini udah malem, aku suruh Jongdae aja..."

"Chen Hyung kayaknya lagi bikin laporan deh Hyung, udah ga apa-apa Hyung aku aja.." Tao pake jurus panda eyes buat ngeyakinin Xiumin. Xiumin akhirnya kalah, dia setuju Tao yang beli garem asal ada yang nemenin. Pas Kris lewat deket dapur, jadilah Kris yang disuruh nemenin Tao.

Karena ceritanya peternakan Kris ini ada di daerah pedesaan, jadi mereka perginya naek sepeda. Sepeda punya peternakan gak ada boncengannya, jadi Tao terpaksa berdiri dibelakang (mudeng kan?)

"Udah siap?" tanya Kris yang didepan.

"Ja-jangan ngebut Ge~" kata Tao sambil pegangan bahu Kris.

Emang dasarnya Kris yang mau modus lagi, dia sengaja bawa sepedanya ngebut. Tao yang berdiri dibelakang otomatis meluk Kris biar gak jatoh.

"Gege- hati-hati..." seru Tao sambil merem.

Skip aja adegan beli garem karena gak ada yang romantis.

Pulangnya, Tao minta lewat deket sungai. Katanya mau liat bintang lebih jelas, Kris nurut aja soalnya dia gak tau jalan daerah sini. Sepanjang perjalanan Tao selalu menengadahkan kepalanya keatas.

"Syukurlah malam ini cerah, jadi bisa liat bintang jelas banget" kata Tao kagum.

"Suka liat bintang ya?" tanya Kris sambil kayuh sepedanya.

"Suka banget Ge, kesannya romantis gitu. Kalo Gege suka liat bintang?" giliran Tao yang nanya.

"Gege sukanya liatin kamu~"

Saking ngefly nya, Tao sampe gak bisa ngomong apa-apa lagi.

"Tau gak, 3 hal didunia ini yang gak bisa dihitung?" tanya Kris.

"Tao tahu Ge, yang pertama itu bintang, terus yang kedua itu ikan dilaut, terus yang satunya lagi..." Tao mikir, rupanya dia lupa jawaban yang terakhir.

"Cinta Gege sama Tao yang gak bisa dihitung~"

"Buruan Ge, ntar ditunggu sama Xiumin Hyung" Tao ngeles biar Kris berhenti gombalin dia.

**...**

Meski udah sebulan Kris tinggal dipeternakan, tapi tetep aja traumanya soal ayam masih belum sembuh. Kris kadang masih suka kejar-kejaran sama ayam. Kadang Kris suka heran, kenapa si ayam jago itu demen banget ngejar-ngejar Kris? Kris paham sama sadar kalo dia itu cakep banget, tapi ya kenapa kudu ayam yang ngejar dia? Kenapa bukan Tao?

"Masih belom berani megang ayam Hyung?" tanya Sehun yang bantuin Kris ngasih makan ayam.

"Kalo udah jadi ayam goreng berani" jawab Kris yang ngasih makan ayam dari jarak 5 meter.

"Gak nanya kalo itu Hyung..." Sehun facepalm. Kris nyengir kuda.

Alarm tanda bahaya Kris bunyi, bukan karena ada ayam jago yang mau notol dia tapi karena Tao dateng sama cowok yang cakep tapi gak secakep Kris terus tingginya hampir sama kayak Kris. Mereka ngobrol asik banget keliatannya.

"Hyung, baskomnya pecah tuh" kata Sehun ngeliat baskom isi pakan ayam yang dibawah Kris pecah gara-gara diremes sama Kris.

"Dia siapa?" tanya Kris jutek.

"Yang sama Tao Hyung? Itu Changmin Hyung. Dia biasa dateng sebulan sekali buat beli ayam" jawab Sehun.

"Kok akrab banget gitu sama Tao?"

"Changmin Hyung juga kalo kesini selalu nyariin Tao" tambah Sehun.

Tambah lagi satu saingan setelah ayam-ayam disini.

"Ah, ada Kris Ge. Ge, ini Changmin Hyung. Dia biasa beli ayam disini. Changmin Hyung ini yang buka restoran ayam goreng" kata Tao panjang lebar.

Kris ngelatin Changmin.

"Lawan yang cukup berat" batin Kris.

Kris udah buletin tekat kalo secepatnya dia kudu nembak Tao, karena menurut Kris Changmin itu lawan yang sangat berat. Dari body, Kris kalah dikit. Body Changmin kotak-kotak sedangkan body Kris masih lurusan aja. Kalo dari wajah sama tinggi sih mereka seimbang.

Malem ini Kris mau ngajak Tao keluar jalan-jalan, tadi dia udah minta ijin sama Xiumin.

"Jangan malem-malem pulangnya" kata Xiumin kayak emaknya Tao.

"Kalo ga boleh malem berati boleh pulang pagi donk?"

Xiumin lemparin panci ke wajah Kris, untung Kris bisa ngeles.

Jam 7 malem, Kris udah siap. Gak usah dandan yang aneh-aneh karena Kris udah cakep, jadi dia Cuma pake celana jeans item, kaos putih, dipaduin sama jaket abu-abu. Kris mengetuk pintu kamar Tao pelan.

"Iya bentar Ge, lagi ganti baju" suara Tao dari dalem.

Duh, Kris jadi pengen masuk bantuin Tao ganti baju.

"Memangnya mau kemana Ge?" tanya Tao yang udah bonceng sepeda dibelakang.

"Ya, jalan-jalan aja. Lagian Gege belom tau daerah sini" jawab Kris sambil nganyuh sepeda.

"Tao tau tempat yang bagus Ge, dibelakang bukit ada danau. Gimana kalo kita kesana aja?"

Tao malah mempermudah Kris buat cari tempat romantis.

"Pegangan yang kenceng, kita ngebut..." seru Kris semangat.

**...**

Tempat yang Tao rekomendasiin bener-bener romantis. Danaunya gak terlalu besar tapi airnya bening. Maklumlah masih dipedesaan belom kena polusi. Di deket danau ada tempat duduk panjang mirip tempat duduk dihalte bus, gak tau siapa yang bikin tapi Kris makasih sama yang buat ini bangku.

Mereka ngobrol banyak, dari Tao yang dateng ke Korea sendirian terus kerja sama papahnya Kris. Dari cerita yang Kris denger dari Tao sendiri, Tao itu anak tunggal.

"Nah sekarang gantian Gege yang cerita soal Gege" kata Tao.

Kris diem. "Gak ada yang bagus sih, pas kecil mamah meninggal terus Gege Cuma hidup berdua sama papah. Papah gamau nikah lagi, katanya udah cinta mati sama mamah"

"Papahnya Kris Ge ternyata romantis ya, jarang banget sekarang ada orang yang kayak gitu"

"Anaknya juga romantis kan?" goda Kris.

Tao ngeblush.

"Kalo misal Gege gak disini, cita-cita Gege apa?"

"Cita-cita Gege?"

Tao mengangguk antusias.

"Cita-cita Gege sih simpel aja..." Kris ngegantungin kalimatnya.

"Apa Ge? Apa?" tanya Tao makin penasaran.

"Hidup berdua sama kamu sampe tua..." Kris senyum pepsodent.

Tao menunduk malu. Ser-seran gitu rasanya pas Kris gombalin dia. Padahal kalo orang lain yang gombali, pasti udah Tao banting pake wushu.

"Tao? Gege punya pantun buat kamu"

"Apaam Ge?"

"Berakit-rakit ke hulu, berenang ke tepian. Aku suka sama kamu, mau ga kita jadian?" tembak Kris langsung.

Tao kaget karena Kris bilang suka sama dia. Emang sih akhir-akhir ini Tao selalu kepikiran terus sama Kris, apalagi kalo Kris udah keluarin jurus gombalannya, Tao makin deg-degan.

"Ta-Tao mau..." jawab Tao lirih banget.

Emang dasar udah cinta, jadinya biarpun suara Tao lirih Kris tetep denger.

"Makasih sayang..." Kris langsung memeluk Tao.

"Tau gak kuda apa yang bikin seneng?"

"Apa?"

"Kuda patkan kau membalas cintaku" Kris langsung nyosor bibir Tao.

"Ciyeee yang jadian~ makan-makan donk~" Dari danau muncul putri duyung berwajah Sooman yang ngeciye-ciyein Kris sama Tao.

Dan FF ini tamat.

**E N D**

**Maap ya, kalo isi cerita gak nyambung blas sama judul ato summary. Yang penting niat ikhlas mau nistain si mas Kris.**

**Yang mau review monggo.**

**Yang mau baca ga review monggo (acungin golok)**

**Yang mau ngebash silahkan (lempar granat)**

**Pokok.e sekali nista tetep nista.**

**Hidup nista ! *dikaplok Kris***


End file.
